


half-moon

by The_Cosmic_Scribe



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Faky song, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary!NinjaNomicon, One Shot, Other, but check it out if you want!, don't have to read that one to understand this one, human!ninjanomicon, if you couldn't really tell randicon is my otp, kinda a sequel to my last randicon story, the amount of self indulgence in this piece is just GAH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cosmic_Scribe/pseuds/The_Cosmic_Scribe
Summary: Nomi may rise with the sun and its blistering rays, but they thrived under the moon’s comforting gaze.
Relationships: Randy Cunningham/NinjaNomicon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	half-moon

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was literally born out of me staying up at 1 AM and checking out songs from an artist I'm slowly getting into.
> 
> As you can see from the tags, this one-shot is based on a song by the J-Pop group FAKY called "half-moon". I shit you not, when I first listened to this song and read the English translation of the lyrics, I legit shot up from my bed and internally screamed "OH MY GOD THIS IS A TOTALLY A RANDICON SONG!!!". Then, lo and behold, this story was born. I regret absolutely nothing ;)
> 
> I hope everyone is doing okay during these crazy times. I know things are uncertain and scary, but please don't stress yourself out. Panic gets people no where. Just stay at home, occupy yourself with what you love to do, listen to actual health officials, and do your best to stay safe!
> 
> Enjoy the story~

Nomi always loved the night.

For as long as they could remember, they had always found solace in the moon as it ascended upon its midnight throne. The day brought nothing but the pain of crushing responsibilities and an overbearing family. Training began at the crack of dawn and ended as soon as the morning had waned. General lessons on everything from calligraphy to philosophy dominated the rest of the afternoon. Meals filled with bickering siblings and scolding parents filled out the spaces in between training and learning. Only when the sun decided to retire could Nomi afford a bit of respite. It was by lantern light that they devoured stories of strapping warriors and wicked  _ yokai _ . Or sketched all that they witnessed during those brief pauses when Grandmother sent them off to the village to act more like children their age. The moon and its court of stars were their sole audience as Nomi snuck off into the woods and played their flute to their heart’s content. In the comfort of their futon, they lived a life where they were not Nozomi Norisu. The dreams their mind wove featured a Nozomi that was more than just a child of the illustrious Norisu Clan. There, they were a renowned storyteller that gathered enthralled listeners by the thousands. Or a beloved painter whose drawings muddled the line between art and reality. Or a simple kid who was content with a flute in their hand and love in their heart.

Nomi may rise with the sun and its blistering rays, but they thrived under the moon’s comforting gaze.

It was no surprise they had confessed to Randy late into the evening, after a particularly harrowing battle that began with the Sorceress making a surprise appearance and ended with Randy nearly dying at the hands of that damned shrew. It did not shock Nomi when those three words spilled from their lips, with all the lights turned off and the opened window letting streams of moonbeams engulf the room in a glowing blue haze. The night was their friend; the darkness a confidant close and true. Even when their hands shook as they wrapped bandages around their student’s body, a sense of calm soothed their racing heart. Tears threatened to spill from their eyes as terrified brown met ocean blue. Death had nearly taken away another person Nomi held so dear. And yet, as the moon became a silent spectator, it was stupid Cupid that dominated their mind.

Nomi loved Randy. It was a foolish thing to do, but it was the plain truth. Their time may be limited, and their chances at happiness would always be at odds with the dangers their duties brought. But, nothing could deny what Nomi felt deep within their core. They loved Randy, from his golden heart to his ocean eyes. They loved how he treated them with so much kindness and care. While other ninjas merely shrugged off Nomi’s reveal of being human, Randy did everything he could to ensure Nomi was alright. He fed them, provided them clothes, and offered a shoulder to cry on. It was the sort of kindness Nomi had not seen since their human years, when their family was still alive and the Sorcerer had not yet rose to prominence. They loved the way Randy looked at them, as if they were the most fascinating thing in the whole wide world. They loved how at ease his presence made them feel, how speechless they were in face of Randy’s sweet words and star-like smiles. They loved him so much that regret would plague Nomi for all eternity if they did not tell Randy the feelings they harbored for him.

Randy completed them, like how the sun completed the moon.

Ever since the death of their family, Nomi was a half-moon; stuck walking the line between light and dark. True happiness had been eclipsed from them, and all they could do was bury themselves in their duties to soothe the pain. Their heart persistently ached, yet Nomi could not provide what it yearned for. Or, rather, denied themselves the cure out of fear of being hurt again. But, when Randy came into their life, that obscured half of Nomi was brought back to life.

One would call it fate. Nomi called it a revelation-turned-recovery.

And now, here they were, watching Randy’s face light up as he eagerly confessed his own love for Nomi. Here they were, crashing their lips into Randy’s. Bodies pressed up against one another, fitting like puzzle pieces. Hands roamed, caressing bare skin and tugging at messy locks. Nomi’s moans blended with Randy’s sighs, blurring together their pleasure until Nomi didn’t know where they began and Randy ended. Time slowed. Fear and passion danced as one.

The moon shined, watching over Nomi like it always did.

Nomi knew that, when morning came, they had to figure out how to deal with the Sorceress and whatever plans she had with McFist. Nomi knew that they had to rise with the sun once more and take on the mantle they had been fiercely protecting for hundreds of years. Duty was calling, and they had to answer. The Ninja and his teacher were Norrisville’s sole protectors. They were the only ones that stood between the forces of evil and utter destruction. Selfish wants and childish desires had to be discarded for the greater good. Even if it pained Nomi to do so, they refused to dishonor their family and all they stood for. Such was the way of a warrior brave and true.

However, tonight was a different story. Here in this moonlit room, love would take the wheel. Their hands would not hold a sword, but rather a heart. Their mind would not be crafting grand schemes of victory and triumph. Instead, thoughts of love and dreams of intimacy would rule their mind. Nomi belonged to Randy in this moment, as he belonged to them. They were not warriors with enemies to conquer, nor a teacher readying their student for the ultimate test. They were just two teens in love, drowning in each other’s embrace. All that mattered was being in each other’s presence, curled up under the covers and expressing their passion in the only way they could. The morning was a distant dream. The approaching battle held no importance until the sun took its place amongst the heavens. Tonight was for Randy and Nomi to do what they pleased.

Tonight, they were two halves of the moon, coming together as one.


End file.
